


PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meeting, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: The one where you can feel your soulmates wounds on your body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Somebody stop me or else I will keep writing on Malec...lol! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps : Magnus is still a warlock and Alec a shadowhunter. They just haven't met before!

"Nnnngh" Magnus wimpered in pain on the couch, hands wrapping over his mid section. He had been feeling this dull consistent pain for about thirty minutes now. And the funny part was that he wasn't even hurt 

Ragnor came out of the kitchen with a bowl in his hand. He was grinding some ingredients that would ease his friends pain "He has hurt himself again"

It wasn't a question but a statement. Magnus had been recently experiencing these unknown bruises on his body. They seem to appear out of no where leaving him to suffer in pain for hours. Sometimes it even lasted for two to three days. He thought one of his rivals had surfaced again and was casting some kind of spell on him. So he called Catrina for help. She checked him and proudly announced smiling that after living for four hundered years Magnus had found a soulmate who was a boy. She coudn't trace who this boy was and where he lived. Even her magic had it's limits.

Magnus coudn't be more happier. He was waiting for his soulmate for so long that he had almost gave up the hope. But now he wanted so badly to meet his better half. He wanted to share so many things with him and make new memories with him. Magnus felt giddy inside like he had already fallen in love with him

Catrina did warn him though, because if Magnus's soulmate gets hurt then he will feel its effects on him too. Not literally but will be left with painful bruises and scars. Same rule applied to the boy. Buy since he was immortal and knew healing spells Magnus rarely got hurt. He wondered what work did his soulmate do that he got hurt almost twice a week. Catrina said he could try some healing spells and drinks that would help them both with the pain. So whenever his soulmate got hurt he drank a healing liquid so they both would suffer less.

Magnus nodded as he slowly sat upright with the help from Ragnor "I hope he is alright"

Ragnor scoffed "This is third time in this week. Does this boy have some kind of death wish?"

Magnus glared at his friend "Hey...don't say that! Give me that drink" Ragnor poured the liquid in the cup and handed it to Magnus who gulped down within seconds. He immediately felt the spell doing its job and relaxed when he thought his soulmate should be also feeling better. He laid back down on the couch and whispered mentally "Please Be Alright!"

NOT FAR AWAY

Alec heard the voice again "Please Be Alright". Someone was telling him to be more careful. This was the same voice he has been hearing for past one month whenever he got hurt. He knew who it belonged to..his soulmate. 

Everybody had a soulmate in his institute. Jace had clary, Izzy had Simon, Luke had Jocelyn and now even Raj had Jenifer as his soulmate. He was the only one who was yet to have a soulmate. Many times Alec wondered if he even had a life partner. No one except his siblings knew that he was gay. He hadn't come out yet to his family or the outside world fearing the outcome. He knew his parents would never accept him as gay or understand his feelings. 

Alec had been going out for hunts and somehow manage to hurt almost everytime. He use to rest in the infirmary and feel tons of emotions flooding in his heart. At first he panicked not knowing what was going on but then slowly he understood. It wasn't his feelings...it was his soulmates. He could feel the other pleading him to be careful and sometimes even heard it clearly. This was the strong bond that was connecting them together. 

They could feel each others pain.

Alec groaned as he flicked his eyes open. Izzy and Jace were instantly on his side "Hey big brother! Feeling good?"

The young shadowhunter slowly nodded "What happened?"

Jace squeezed his arm "You got hurt again Alec, while we were fighting demons. You were lucky this time"

Alec nodded "Sorry"

Izzy's eyes stung with tears "Don't scare us like that okay"

"I heard him again"

Jace and Izzy looked at each other and knew what their brother meant. Alec had shared his secret with them about his soulmate

Jace smiled "Let me guess... Please Be Alright?"

Alec nodded "I feel bad...he has to suffer because of me"

Izzy laughed lightly "He isn't wrong you know. No one will want their soulmate to get hurt"

"I just wish...we could meet. I want to apologise to him" Alec's voice held guilt 

Jace grinned "Only apologise?"

Alec blushed but then winced as he felt a jolt of pain in his stomach "Shut up Jace"

Izzy rested her head on Alec's chest "Don't worry. You two will soon meet"

Alec closed his eyes, drifting off and secretly hoping to hear the sweet melodious voice of his soulmate.

ONE WEEK LATER

There was a loud bang on Magnus's door. It kept on banging until Ragnor opened it ready to lash out on the people who disturbed his sleeping time "What do you want? Who are you?"

Izzy was crying hysterically "Please help...we need help! My brother needs Magnus Bane's help!"

"He can't come. Magnus Bane is sleeping"

"You don't understand! He is dying" Izzy pleaded 

"Aaargh!" a voice boomed from inside and Ragnor ran to his friend with Izzy following behind "Magnus? Are you alright?"

Magnus didn't answer his friend but he took another painful gasp and his eyes rolled behind his head.

"MAGNUS!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a million for kudos and comments!! You guys are the beeesst!!!  
> Hope you guys like next chapter too!! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Alec behind you!" Izzy warned her brother as she extended her whip on another circles member's throat. Today was suppose to be a easy mission. The Lightwood siblings were on the hunt for one demon but suddenly they were ambushed by many circle members 

Alec fought with all his strength trying to keep up with their assault. The battle lasted for twenty minutes. Jace slashed the last circle member with his blade. He grinned wiping the blood out "And that is how it's done! I get the high score" Alec rolled his eyes at him but next moment panic filled his chest. A circle member was about to attack Jace from behind. Adrenalin rushed through his system again seeing the danger on his brother. He ran towards Jace and pushed him out of the way only to get a seraph blade pierce in his left shoulder.

Alec cried out in pain and fell on the ground with a loud thud. "ALEC!!" Izzy's screamed echoed in the dark alley. She saw Jace get up from the ground, raise his own blade and slit opened the man's throat. She then ran towards her brothers "Alec!"

Alec's eyes were shut close, one hand tightly clutching his bleeding shoulder. Jace immediately pulled his steel to activate healing rune. They waited for few seconds but it seemed the older boy was getting worse. Jace could feel he was sinking through his bond. Alec was now shaking and sweating badly, blood still oozing out of the wound. Jace panicked while he tried to put pressure on the wound. He saw Alec grunt in pain "The Iratze rune isn't working! We have to take him to infirmary"

Izzy nodded with tears in her eyes. Together they pulled Alec up who again groaned in pain. Jace held most of his weight "Stay with me buddy. We are going to get you to the institute. Everything is going to be alright"

When the trio reached infirmary Alec went unconscious which heightened Izzy's worry. She ran to call the best healers of the institute. Jace gently laid Alec down on the table and gasped as he felt agonizing pain in his bond. He caught the edge of the table to steady himself "Why did you do this..you saved my life..but now...please don't leave me Alec" tears rolled down from his eyes. 

The healers examined Alec and patched his shoulder. They informed the distress brother and sister that the blade was laced with poison and can only be removed by a powerful warlock. 

After doing a quick research they decided to call Magnus as he was strongest warlock in town. Izzy asked Jace to stay with Alec while she goes and brings Magnus. Jace took Alec's hand in his and squeezed it "Hang on...please hang on"

 

 

AT MAGNUS HOUSE

Magnus was sleeping soundly when he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder. His hand unconsciously went to rub the area to soothe the ache. After few seconds the pain doubled and his eyes flew open. He sat on his bed, covers sliding on his lap. He groaned clutching at his shoulder "My dear....what have you done now?"

He was sure his soulmate had gotten himself hurt again but this time the pain was different from others he had endured so far. It was so much intense that he felt like life was literally being drained out of his body "Please Be Alright" the words slip out of his mouth hoping his soulmate would be able to hear him.

Another minute passed as Magnus waited for the pain to atleast shimmer down a little. Instead it got more unbearable that he coudn't take it anymore. To tell the truth he was fearing for his soulmate's life. His inner instincts were screaming at him...something was wrong...very wrong. 

Magnus decided to call Ragnor who was in the next room. He should drink the healing potion so that any injury his soulmate was suffering would be healed quickly. Tears of pain stung in his eyes. He held the bed for support and somehow manage to stand on his two legs.

Taking a shaky step forward Magnus heard someone bang on the front door. It was getting louder and then he faintly heard noises...a girl's shrieking voice who seemed pretty upset. Magnus wondered what could be the reason

Just when he was about to yell his friend's name, a plusing pain blasted through his shoulder. He coudn't stop himself from crying out "Aaargh!"

Magnus stumbled back in his bed, Ragnor's face came into his blurry vision. He could see his mouth was moving but coudn't hear him due to the unsufferable pain he was in. His lips parted to answer but then he welcomed the darkness that pulled him with both hands.

Ragnor ran to his friend "MAGNUS!" he shook him by his shoulders but got no response "Damn it! It's the boy again"

"What is wrong with him?" Izzy asked confused. She needed Magnus to wake up soon and come with her to the institute so he could heal Alec

Ragnor thought for a moment and ran past Izzy to the kitchen. He had prepared extra healing potion for emergencies. Ragnor never thought he would be using it this soon. He poured the potion in a cup and ran back into the room "Please help me..I need him to drink this potion" Izzy nodded and neared the bed, tilting Magnus's head and opening his jaw so Ragnor could pour the potion in his mouth

"This should work" Ragnor waited for few seconds and was rewarded with a gasp that broke from Magnus's mouth. He slowly made him sit upright "How are you feeling?"

Magnus blinked his eyes still feeling lightheaded "I am fine...but he is still hurt...I can feel it...it's bad"

"Your soulmate is an idiot! He nearly killed you this time" Ragnor frowned at his friend

Magnus sighed "Don't be over dramatic. You know I am immortal...I can't die"

Izzy was getting impatient "Look...Mr Bane...You look fine now. Can we please go to my institute. My brother needs your help immediately"

Ragnor shook his head "No! Magnus is in no shape to help your brother. Go find another one"

"I don't have time!" yelled Izzy "Please I beg of you. We will pay you any amount you name. Please...save a life" she started crying covering her mouth with her hands

Magnus pursed his lips. He was still in pain and didn't know how long it was going to last. The healing potion had done its work but he felt weak inside. He didn't know why but a strong force was pulling towards the girl, as if yelling at him to go with her. 

Magnus held his hand on his shoulder feeling like pins and needles were being poked inside him. But he ignored the pain and straightened himself

"Ragnor get ready! We are going with this girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but it got long so I had to add another chapter!! Wanted their first meeting in a single chapter!! So there is going to be one more and propably the last...I think so! Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a review :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you to alllll my lovely readers for reading and commenting!!! It means a lot!!!  
> Yeah...so apparently it seems I am bad at tagging number of chapters this story has....why?? You will know in the end!  
> Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus stepped inside the institute. On their way Izzy explained what happened in the alley. Ragnor was still supporting Magnus. He caught the warlock by his arm making sure he wouldn't collapse. He knew how bad these pains were for him. It was one of the reason why he moved in with his friend.

As Magnus took each step forward he felt the burn in his shoulder grew more stronger. It was like he was walking right into the source of his suffering. Though he was in pain, a huge part in his heart was creating tiny happy bubbles in him. A strange positive vibe was floating around calming his nerves down. He was utterly confused as the two feelings clashed within his mind and body 

They reached the infirmary. Izzy opened the door with Magnus and Ragnor following her inside. They saw the boy on the table was shirtless and looked pale. His left shoulder was bandaged and...

 

Magnus's heart skipped a beat. The pain intensified in his shoulder

 

His eyes fell on the boy's chest and torso. Though it was decorated with runes, he could see a familiar small scar right above his heart. Magnus's hand automatically went to his own heart where his fingers traced the same scar...

the purple bruises on the boy's side, Magnus's hand went to his side....

the right arm had long white scar, Magnus lifted his right arm sleeve to see his scar....

the scars and the bruises were at the same places as his! Even the latest one he got one week before on his abdomen could clearly be seen on the young boy. 

Magnus gazed down at his shoulder and then at the boy's shoulder. The pain in his left shoulder matched the unconscious boy's injured one. Realisation hit him like tons of bricks. Could he...No! He was sure with all the feelings, all the positive vibes and all the scars they shared in same places..the pain he has been sharing...all this meant only one thing..

The boy was his soulmate

Magnus's heart swelled with happiness. He found him...he finally found him. His soulmate...his better half...his love. Today was the best day in his life. 

"What are you waiting for. He needs help" Jace raised his voice who stood beside Alec

Jace's voice broke Magnus from his thoughts. Reality sinking in him with full force. Yes he found his soulmate but now it was very much possible he would lose him on the same day. He wasn't going to let that happen. He took quick steps and reached the table 

"He is burning up! The poison is spreading" Jace spoke a shaky voice 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's forehead feeling the heat in his palm "My love...everything is going to be fine"

Izzy and Jace shared a look. Did the warlock call Alec 'My love'

"Ragnor give me the potion we prepared. You! Help me sit him up. He needs to drink this potion" Magnus gave orders as he pointed at Jace

Together they hauled Alec up who moaned loudly, eyes fluttering open "No...hurts!" Magnus's heart clenched painfully hearing the sore voice of his soulmate

Jace kept a tight hold and tried to coax the boy "Listen buddy..you have to drink this okay..just few sips" The older boy shook his head, struggling to get free "Let go..hurts" Izzy rushed to help seeing Alec struggle. She held his legs trying to keep him from falling off the table

Magnus cupped Alec's face "My dear...you are wounded..please drink this potion" his own shoulder throbbed with pain but he remained strong. 

Alec froze in their hold. That voice...that same voice..he heard this voice before..

Jace steadily held Alec against his chest while Magnus placed the glass on his lips "Take small sips okay" he spoke softly. Alec obediently drank, when he was half way through Magnus pulled back the glass and drank the rest of it. He then laid the boy back on the table who had closed his eyes again

"What did you do?" Jace narrowed his eyes

"Why did you drink the rest of the potion?" Izzy too questioned him

Ragnor's eyes widened, understanding why Magnus drank the half potion. It could mean only one thing. He thought about the scars and bruises and came to a conclusion. The boy on the table was his friend's soulmate. He smiled but then frowned wanting to smack the boy at the back of his head for being a trouble magnet

Magnus didn't answer them. He knew the boy would heal quickly if he drank half of the potion. It had worked before so it should work now too "I need to pull the poison out. Please leave!"

"What? I am not leaving my brother" Jace placed his hand protectively on Alec's arm 

Magnus bored his eyes into Jace's "I can't work with you all hovering. I need space. If you want your brother to heal then I suggest you leave" 

Izzy pulled Jace's arm "We will wait outside" Jace glared at Magnus as they walked out of the room. Ragnor came closed to his friend "He is your soulmate right?"

Magnus nodded 'I will not let anything happen to him. I have to save him" 

Ragnor gave an encouraging pat to his friend's back and left the room. Magnus immediately got to work. He waved his hands in the air and conjured a blue sparks forming a huge bubble. With all his strength Magnus pushed the bubble into Alec's shoulder. The boy arched his back, soft moan escaping his lips but he remained unconsious. Magnus continued to work on the boy until the blood soaked bandages were all cleared. 

He panted heavily feeling dizzy. Magnus checked Alec's pluse and was glad it was now beating steadily. He wobbled towards a chair and pulled it next to the bed, plopping down on it feeling exhausted.Taking his soulmates hand in his Magnus chukled softly "I don't even know your name but.. I need you to come back to me. I need you my love... Please be alright and come back to me" his eyes slowly fluttered close. 

AFTER SOMETIME

"Please be alright and come back to me"

Alec heard the voice again and groggily came back to the world of living. His back hurt lying on the hard surface. Where was he? What happened? Before he could think further he felt someone was holding his hand tightly. He was sure it wasn't Jace's. Then who? The warmth of the hand was very soothing as if it was providing invisible energy to his body. He wanted to know who was holding his hand.

Slowly forcing his eyes open Alec saw a man was sleeping with his head on the edge of the table. The man looked so peaceful and beautiful...he panicked next moment. Alec wrenched his hand away from the sleeping man who jerked awake at the sudden pull 

Alec's wide hazel green eyes locked with Magnus's black one's "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please don't be mad and stay with me for...another one???


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! This is last chapter!! I want to thank each and every one of you wonderful readers for reading and leaving sweeeeet comments!! You guys truly rock!!! Hope you guys like this chapter too! Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec's wide green hazel eyes locked with Magnus's black ones "Who are you?"

Magnus gave a broad smile. His eyes consuming the handsome boy in front of him. He looked much better now that he gained some colour to his face. The tousled dark chocolate hair falling over the boy's forehead made him look so adorably cute, like an Angel without wings. Even his own pain had subsided to minimum.

Alec felt uncomfortable under the man's gaze who he could easily declare the most beautiful man in the universe. The Angels must have taken a day off only to concentrate on his beauty. Well done job! He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he didn't have a shirt on him. A small...like tiny...very tiny blush appeared on his face "Who are you?" he asked again

Magnus forced himself to come out of his beautiful sightseeing "You really want to know who I am?"

Alec's heart pounded hard and fast.That voice again....the same voice he heard in his sleep..could he be..? He gave a small nod and the next thing he knew was Magnus was unbuttoning his red silk shirt. Alec's eyes went wide "Wh..What are you doing?" he quickly scrambled off the table

Magnus saw the panic look on Alec's face and immediately his hands went up in surrender "Hey! It's okay...I am not going to hurt you"

"Why are you undressing then?" Alec eyed the door, okay he was in his institute but where the hell were Jace and Izzy

Magnus continued to remove his shirt "Just look okay...you will understand everything" 

Alec tried to hold back a gasp when he saw how fair smooth and well build was the man. He forgot to breathe when Magnus came close to him "Wh..What..?" he shyly stuttered out

Magnus gently took hold of Alec's hand and placed it over the scar above his heart while he pointed his finger at Alec's scar

Alec's eyebrows met each other. He looked at Magnus with confused expression. The warlock then moved Alec's hand to his side on the purple bruises, again pointing his finger on the boy's side

Alec's eyes followed the man's every movement. Now the hand went to his stomach...this time though Alec pulled his hand and took a step back, he let out a shaky breath he was holding and eyes widened with disbelief "You...this...you"

Magnus smiled at Alec knowing that the boy had finally understood. He nodded encouragingly

Alec was shaking on his feet. A sudden rush of happiness flowed through his body. A positive vibe floating around him. The scars...his wounds... it all matched. Was this a dream? If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Alec stepped forward and traced the fresh bruise on Magnus's shoulder. He gulped down the lump in his throat "You are my...we are..."

Magnus and Alec announced the word together..

"Soulmates"

No words were required how Magnus and Alec felt this moment, like finally two halves have fitted together to become one whole. They had literally just met but have known each other for ages. Alec thought he could fight the world if his soulmate was beside him. Magnus's smile never left his face. His wait was finally over. 

Alec completed Magnus. Magnus completed Alec

They crossed the distance between them and two bodies....two minds...two souls... became one. They hugged each other, a blue green colour cloud forming around them. Both of their chest heaved with heavy breaths. Magnus pressed up against Alec's broad shoulder taking in the scent of his soulmate "I have waited so long for this moment"

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck "Me too. I am so sorry"

"Sorry?"

Alec murmured into his neck "For hurting you...for giving you all these scars and bruises...sorry"

Magnus squeezed Alec's thin waist and looked directly into his eyes "I don't see them as scars...they remind me of you... and I never want to forget you...never"

"Thank you...ah.."

Magnus chukled softly "I don't think we have been formally introduced. I am Magnus..Magnus Bane!"

Alec bit his lip from blushing "Alec..Alexander Lightwood"

"Alexander" cooed Magnus and Alec felt goosebumps on his skin

They broke their hug. Magnus picked his shirt and wore it back on not before seeing a disappointed look on his soulmates face. Alec too pulled his black shirt back on and saw Magnus pout "You didn't have to get dress for me Alexander"

Alec wanted to say 'you too' but he turned his head. By the Angel why was he blushing so much

"Fine! But I like what I saw"

A knock to the infirmary broke their conversation. Izzy and Jace walked in followed by Ragnor. Izzy ran to Alec and hugged him tightly "Alec! Thank the Angel you are alright"

"I am fine Iz"

Jace too gave a hug and wispered "Thank you" 

Alec gave a nod "I want to tell you guys something" he said while looking at Magnus. 

"We knowwww big brother! Ragnor told us everything" Izzy squeaked with happiness

"Who?"

Magnus came forward "He is Ragnor. My best friend! He took care of me for past last month whenever I was in pain"

Ragnor nodded "You should be more careful"

Alec pursed his lips. He really felt guilty hurting his soulmate. Magnus saw the guilt look on Alec's face "Hey! Don't worry okay. From now on you will never get hurt. I promise you that" 

Alec's eyes showed love for the man of his life. He was the happiest person in the world

Suddenly Jace's phone rang "Hello! Yes...yes everything is fine..what? No...nothing...we will see you soon" he hung up the call "Guess who's coming to the institute?"

"Who?" asked Izzy

"Mom! That too tomorrow morning" Jace informed with fear in his voice

All went silent. Non of them knowing how to react. Magnus was confused "Alexander...why are you all in shock. It's a good thing your mother is coming right?"

Alec was trembling on his feet. How in the world is he going to face his mother. How in the world is he going to tell her he met his soulmate who is a man!

Magnus shook Alec's shoulder "Alexander? What is it?"

"I...I haven't told anybody that I am.. gay" his wispered the last word and ducked his head down

Magnus cupped Alec's face "Look at me my love"

Alec looked up giving a sad smile "I am sorry...I was scared..I.."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Darling. I will not let anyone hurt you. We will be in this together. We will fight the world together." 

Alec eyes stung with tears. Magnus was so sweet and supportive towards him. He made things look so easy. Yes it was going to be a path filled with difficulties and problems but his soulmate stood beside him like a pillar. He wasn't going to let him down. He was ready to face his mother...his father...and all the damn world. A single tear fell from his eyes

"Don't cry Alexander! No more" Magnus brushed off the single tear "You ready for this?" he extended his hand

Alec took a deep breath "Yes! I am ready" he looked at others and saw them giving an encouraging smiles. He took Magnus's offering hand in his and gave a squeeze

"Let's do this Magnus"

"Let's do this Alexander"

Together they were ready to face the world.

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo did you like it??? Please leave a review one more time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Next we will see them meet!!! Anyone interested?? Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
